Into The Looking Glass
by ninjapixistix
Summary: When Speedy sends all the Titans into a different dimension,what will happen? Even more than that? The dimension is the future, and they're meeting their kids? Some have everything they could ever want. Some-not so expected. Rating may change.


To The...Where Are We? I do not own Teen Titans.

* * *

><p>"Ugh,you noob. Gimme that." Jinx snatched the wrench away from Aqualad and Cyborg, who were fighting over it.<p>

"No offense,Jinx, but I'm pretty sure that you can't handle such a complex and inter-lingual machine such as this one. As a matter of fact-"

"Done." Jinx backed away to look at her work. Other's gathered around it in awe. In front of them stood a little box,but it seemed as though everything in the box was moving fast and zooming in on people they had never seen before.

"Who do you think they are?" Beast Boy asked, reaching his finger out slowly to touch the neon rainbow cube. Raven smacked it away with ease, being stronger than the changeling.

"You could ruin the time space continuum!" Jinx exclaimed, carefully moving it to the middle of a huge machine, a big sphere that almost resembled a hula-hoop. Minus the huge DANGER signs plastered all over it. "I just gotta touch it." The only green member of their team said with determination.

"NO!Beast Boy,this is serious stuff,and I can't have you messing with it." Cyborg blocked the exit and the shape shifter regressed. The one with quiver over his back came into the room and smiled at the device. "Is this another one of your games? Doesn't look too hard, like you just have to pick up this cube and-" Speedy's sentence was never finished because a burst of light flooded the room, making every super-powered person in it scatter to places they thought were safe. Jinx's hair-bands were the sacrifice made by Kid Flash, which her to let go for a short second and yell at him. Wrapping her arms around the fastest boy alive, Jinx felt her legs lift into the air.

Eventually everyone just _let go._ They gave in to the need to stop holding on, the need their hands had. Starfire let go with a ear-piercing scream. As a matter of fact, Bumblebee went because she was not used to such high noises,so she instantly covered her ears.

* * *

><p>Raven landed with a thud on a very soft object. Looking round, she noticed it was couch modeled after there's. But having spent much time on it herself,she knew it was not the actual one,because there weren't quite as many stains.<p>

"Oh,well,nothing changed,must not work,I'm going to bed." Before Raven could stop the pointy eared green boy, he was gone.

"You guys know this isn't our house right?" Everyone nodded and looked down the hallway Beast Boy had run. "In 5...4...3...2...1...now." Just as Raven's finger pointed at the hallway, BB himself came running out, lungs on full blast and arms flailing like a fish in it's final hours.

"Come back here,I'll beat you into next week!" A girl with skin a pale pigment of green came down the hallway.

"Why does she look like me?" Beast Boy observed from behind Aqualad.

"I think I know this dimension..." Raven trailed off as all eyed watched her. "The Goodwill Dimension!Whoever goes in sees their future."

"_That's _my future?" Beast Boy sounded somewhere between relieved and stressed.

"She kinda looks like..."

"Terra?" The girl before them whispered,eye whites growing.

"How do you know who that is?"

"Daddy tells me stories about her."

"You're like,14 years old,and you still say Daddy?"

"You're 16 and you don't have an official girlfriend?" The girl snapped back at Robin.

"Oh,she put you on the chopping block." Another voice said,a boy emerging from the shadows. He had very pale skin,but pointed,pointed,pointed ears.

"What are you guys doing?" Another girl emerged from the kitchen. Armed fully in delicious foods and various desserts, she looked dangerous. Hunching over it like a raccoon over the garbage she glanced up only once. "Who's da freaks?"

"Why were you still up?"

"Call of Duty."

"Saying the one eating half of America..." The girl stopped in her bite and turned towards the group.

"Who said that?"

"I did..."Jinx raised her hand slowly,either tired or scared.

"AUNTIE!"The girl was right under the pink haired girl as quick as she could in her slippers."Oh,you're pretty. Now you're old. But I think you're still pretty...I think Uncle K does,too. Otherwise he wouldn't stay married to you,right?" Before the girl could pop out a photo, she managed to remember her pile of food and return. Only to find a empty countertop and Cyborg licking his fingers.

"Can we crash here?" Bumblebee asked,speaking up for the first time.

"Whoa dereeeeee. You can calm that down until we know exactly who you are." The original girl said.

"Well,can you tell us who are first? It's hurting my brain to refer to you as girl #1,boy #1, and so on."Beast Boy said,gripping his head.

"Didn't you just hear me say 'whoa dereeeeee'? You go first."

"But-fine. My name's Beast Boy."

"It's really Garfield Logan..."

"Shut up Raven,not everybody needs to know..."

"Too late for that now..." The original girl spoke again.

"You talk too much."

"I'm your spawn."

"I'm Raven."

"Robin."

"Horashio from CSI:MIAMI." Someone cramped all four words into one sneeze. Everyone looked around except the children from this dimension.

"Bumblebee."

"Cyborg."

"Starfire of Tamarainia,nice to make your acquaintance."

"Kid Flash."

"Jinx."

"Aqualad."

"Speedy."

"Yay for you guys, we found you in our database!"The first girl started. How all the others were watching so intensely,he wondered if they noticed the girl said everything in a Raven-esque tone, with only a hint of happiness. "I'm Tulip."

"I'm booyahsaucesome and I think your friend is about to die for eating my food."

"She's not booyahsaucesome. She's Nudace and i'm Derrickx."

"I'm just Emile."

"There's a place where I go,where the darkness is lightttt. And nobody cries,their's only butterflies. Take me awayyyyyy." A new girl entered,with headphones placed delicately on her ears.

"Where were you? I called an all team meeting 15 minutes ago!"

"Oh,I don't know. Maybe sleeping IN THE DEAD OF NIGHT!"

"Well,none of us were,so why should you?"

"Okay,your reasonings to be awake are Call of Duty,work,television,Facebook,or boyfriends."

"We don't have boyfriends."

"Go figure." The girl said suddenly, but she seemed a bit jumpy all of a sudden. She turned the group of superheroes and snickered. "Standing there like that,y'all look like the island of misfit toys." She pumped her music back up and danced around the kitchen. Setting a plate down in front of Nudace, she smirked. "I knew you'd be hungry."

Mouth full of food,the receiver asked a question. "How?"

"You always are." The smile faded for a second and Jinx realized with a start that she was always smirking,just like the the Kid did.

"Oh,yeah,well."

"I'm Kailua," she checked her watch. "and I am going to bed."

"But,K,I-"

"I'm sexy and I know itttttt!When I walk on by,boy be lookin' like damn he fly..." Her melodious voice faded away as she turned a corner. The assumed leader,Tulip,hung her head in shame and faced the group again.

"Goodnight. You guys should know where the guest rooms are..." All of the New Dimension Titans'(or the N.D.T),as Beast Boy had secretly named them, headed off to their rooms.

"Goodnight." Jinx didn't even make it to the room. She collapsed right then and there, and Kid Flash was silently given the obligation of carrying her. How? Everyone else just walked away.

"Great friends you are!" He whisper-shouted in their direction,and Robin replied with a limp thumbs-up.

* * *

><p>Yay! Longest chapter ever to me,can't wait to write more!<p> 


End file.
